


Reasons My Boyfriend is Crying (10/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [9]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, gamquick, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy Lebeau is a full grown man and a ridiculous human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons My Boyfriend is Crying (10/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Relation-sh*t challenge #10: Waterworks!

"And then, he took his shirt off, laid face down on the carpet, and has been there since this morning," Lorna mumbled, rolling her eyes.  She nursed her whiskey, sipping at the amber liquid from her cocoa mug.  

Pietro peered past her at the muscled mass laying in the center of the common room.  Figaro, Oliver, and Lucifer stared down at Remy, occasionally touching their owner's back with their paws.

"I am so tired, Pietro.  So tired," his sister sighed.  The speedster wrinkled his nose as Lorna fished a flask from her sweater pocket and emptied into her mug.  "Good night."

"It's 2:30 in the afternoo-"

"I said good night!" she snapped back, sliding off the kitchen stool onto unsteady legs.

The speedster said nothing as he watched at his sister teeter off to her room.  When she was out of sight, Pietro zipped over to his layabout of a lover.

"Remy?" he asked gently, kneeling by the man's side.  He carefully shooed the cats away as he rested his hand on the Cajun's slightly trembling back.  "It's time to get off of the floor and tell me what happened..."

"Non!" Remy cried, his sorrows somewhat muffled by the carpet.  "Remy ne veulent pas se lever! Il veut rester ici!"

"I don't think so, sir."

A noise, like the final low whine of a dying buffalo, emitted from his prone paramour.  Slowly, Remy turned himself over, flopping gracelessly onto his back.  The cats regrouped around him, pressing their paws against his cheeks and mewling fretfully.  Pietro frowned, noting the crumbs and carpet fibers embedded in Remy's perpetual beard.

"Now tell me what happened..."

"Remy tried to make that Roma cornbread..." The Cajun groaned.

"Mamaliga? What about it?"

"It's ruined..."  His voice cracked and Remy covered his face with his hand.  He sobbed for a full minute as Pietro looked on in confusion and horror.

"So..." the speedster began slowly. "...you decided to lay on the ground like a lump and cry about it?"

"Chacun à son goût!"

"I am dating a child," Pietro muttered to himself.  He rolled his eyes and then said much louder:  "If you stop crying, I can make some for you."

The sobbing ceased.  Remy sprang to his feet, scattering his cats to corners of the room.

"Pay up, Lorna!" he shouted as he ran off like a shot to the bedrooms.  "Pietro gon make us some mamaliga!"

The sounds of his sister's swearing in the distance underscored the speedster's sour expression.

"I need a new life."

 


End file.
